


Will you stay with me?

by LuciferDiggsLiasWorksSoYouShouldToo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, But I still wanted too, But everyone does, Dark, Desperate Stiles Stilinski, Friendship/Love, Have Fun!, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I didn't really like writing this, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Just a little I guess, Kinda fluff?, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Nemeton, Okay stopping now, Other, Sad, Scott is so nice, Scott to the rescue!, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles is depressed, Teen Wolf, What Was I Thinking?, Who wouldn't be if they lived this life I created for him?, a little bit maybe, am i right?, kay bye, obviously, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferDiggsLiasWorksSoYouShouldToo/pseuds/LuciferDiggsLiasWorksSoYouShouldToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up from yet another nightmare and he calls the only person he can think of...</p>
<p>Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you stay with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this makes absolutley no sense what so ever!!
> 
> I tried though D;

Stiles woke up in the middle of the night sweating and panting. Again. This was the 12th time it happened and he was already sick of it. It all started when he died and came back to life by the Nemeton. He wanted it to stop. The only problem was he didn't know what would make it stop. He did the only thing he could think of. He called Scott. He let it ring a few minutes since he knew Scott would be asleep. When he finally heard the sleepy "Hello?", he let the tears fall.

 

\-- "Stiles? Is that you? Are you okay?". Stiles just cried and was close to a panic attack. He could feel the panic starting to take over as he remembered his nightmare.

 

\-- "Stiles? Stiles? Hello? Okay dude I'm comming over whether you like it not.".

 

He heard the line go dead and soon heard a knock on his window. He went over to it and let Scott in. As soon as Scott got his feet on the ground he hugged Stiles. They just stood there for a long time til Scott didn't smell any anxiety or panic in Stiles. When he was cerain he was calm he let him go but Stiles hugged him tighter and Scott looked at Stiles confused.

"Can you please stay here?". Stiles asked barely audible. Lucky for Scott he has werewolf hearing so he heard it.

"Sure man. I'll sleep on the fl-". He was cut short by Stiles.

"Sleep on the bed.".

"But where will you sleep? You are going to sleep right?".

"Sleep with me.". Stiles hugged him tighter so he couldn't get away until he got what he wanted. Scott looked away blushing slightly because his best friend had just asked him to sleep with him. He knew Stiles didn't mean 'sleep' with him but actual sleep with him. He nodded and Stiles jumped up and wrapped his legs around Scott. Scott's reflexes was trained so he could catch the boy before he fell to the ground. He went over to the bed and sat Stiles down but Stiles wouldn't let go off him.

"I'm not going anywhere Stiles. I'm just putting you down so I can get in bed with you.". Stiles let go of him slowly then stared up at him with teary eyes.

"Oh Stiles...". He quickly moved to the other side of the bed and got in, then he hugged Stiles close to his chest. Stiles started crying again and hugged Scott as tightly as he could.

"Shh, it's okay, Stiles. I'm here.". When he said those last words Stiles cried harder.

"Was it the one where you killed me again?". He asked cautiously so he didn't make Stiles feel even worse. He was just trying to understand what he had to do to make Stiles feel better. It was different with every nightmare Stiles had. If he had a dream about him killing one of his friends you had to hug him tightly and tell him all about what they had done that day. If it had been him killing his father you had to let him know that his father was coming home in a few hours and that he could see for himself that he was very much alive. If it was him getting killed you had to make him count his fingers until he believed it. But it was different when he had a nightmare about Scott. Those things didn't apply to that. Scott could never figure out what he could do to make them go away. Stiles calmed down a bit so he could tell Scott what he had dreamt about.

"I killed you. I poisend you with mistletoe then I shot you with a wolfsbane bullet. Scott. I... I didn't mean it. I didn't want to do it. I was forced. I was forced by Gerard to kill you or he would kill my father. I'm... I'm so sorry Scott! I didn't want to! I swear I didn't... How could I kill you? It all felt so real. I really thought I had done it. That I killed my best friend. I don't want to kill you. Scott, I want it to stop! Why can't it stop?! I want it to end!".

Scott held Stiles tighter and just patted his back. He hated seeing his best friend in this state. He wanted it to end too. He wanted Stiles back to normal and happy. All he wanted was for Stiles to be okay.

 

"Kill me.".

 

Scott jumped back when he heard this. Shocked expression on his face.

"What?! Are you mad?! I won't kill you Stiles!". He whisper-yelled.

"Please. Please Scott I want it to end. I can't take it anymore. Tell everyone you wolfed out and couldn't help it. Tell them I wanted it. Tell them whatever just... Kill me.". Scott strode forward with a scowl. He grabbed Stiles' arm and made him look up at him.

"Listen here Stiles. I will NOT kill you. You'll get through this. We'll get through this. I swear we will. That's what we do. We get through tough things. Hell, you had a nogitsune in you and we got through that. Stiles we will. Get. Through. This.".

He then hugged Stiles tightly before he could say anything. He just held him. For a long time they just sat there. Until Scott heard even breaths and felt Stiles whole body relax. He laid back with Stiles still in his arms. He closed his eyes and tried sleeping too. Before sleep could take over he heard a faint

 

"I love you Scott.", and he replied with small smile on his face.

 

"I love you too Stiles.".

 

"Always have and always will.".

 

That's the last thing he said and heard before he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment! :D It would mean the world to me! :)


End file.
